


Wedding Night

by Dreamflower



Series: Shire Yule [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry and Estella had their wedding at Yuletide. (A drabble written in 2005 for Marigold's Challenge #11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

WEDDING NIGHT 

He woke, and glancing out the window, realized it was the wee hours of the morning, and here he lay, with an armful of lovely hobbit lass, finally his. The distant sounds of revel floated back to him. 

He leaned on one arm to study her face, with the other hand gently brushing a curl from the corner of her mouth. With a smile he placed a kiss as soft as a whisper there. 

She woke, and looked up through her lashes, eyes wide. 

“Happy Yuletide, Mrs. Brandybuck.” 

Estella smiled, and reached for him. “A Merry one, at any rate.”


End file.
